


Start Over

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun was talking to someone. Sho thought it was to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Over

**Author's Note:**

> Another trashy fic. I'm actually trying something out here, I'm experimenting, putting two of my trash specialty into one. Spoiler alert: I didn't include the trashy porn specialty. Sooo, please tell me what you think? ;D

Sho opened the green room’s door and let himself in. He put his bag on the table and then plopped himself down on the sofa. He looked around to find that there was only him and Jun in the room. Probably the others were still on their way, he thought as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“I wish we could just start it all over, you know,” suddenly Sho heard Jun mumbled. There was no one else in the room, so Sho immediately thought that it was directed to him.

“What do you mean, Jun?” Sho replied, trying to be as nonchalant as he could, given the quite weird ambiance that Jun’s question had given.

“You know, you, me, us,” Jun quickly answered. He still mumbled his words, and he didn’t even look at Sho. He was facing the wall while sitting on a chair across the room.

Sho didn’t reply to that. He had a idea about what Jun probably meant, but he wasn’t exactly sure about it.

But then, Jun added again, “Don’t you think so?”

Sho scratched his head, “Well, if you said so, then probably-”

“I mean, I know most of it was my fault,” Jun cut, “I’m really sorry about it, and I don’t know if I’ll really be able to not repeat them at all, but I really want to give it, give us another chance, you know.”

Sho suddenly felt a weird warm sensation on the pit of his stomach. Their previous relationship had turned sour, it was true. But if he was being honest, it was mostly his fault. He was a jerk to Jun and Jun did nothing but complied and tolerated him the whole time. He went from a caring boyfriend to a horrible living partner and he was to took all the blame. It wasn’t Jun’s fault that sometimes he had a bad day at work. And it was definitely not Jun’s fault when he was the one who chose to be mad over it when he came home from work.

Sho sighed. Jun was quiet all the time, probably waiting for his reply. However, to talk about such serious things without even seeing Jun’s face ticked him off quite badly. So he stood up and walked to where Jun was sitting.

“Jun, I’m so-”

“Oh, Sho san! I totally didn’t notice that you’re here already!” Jun turned around to see Sho and Sho finally saw it. Jun was talking on the phone the whole time. He used his earphones and the mic instead of talking directly to the phone. That was why Sho didn’t realize it.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Wait, just wait a minute, would you?” Jun talked to his phone again before covering the mic with his hand, “I’m sorry I totally didn’t notice that you’re here. The others haven’t come yet, you see.”

Sho was baffled ever since he saw what was actually happening so he just nodded to respond to Jun.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’ll have to take this outside,” Jun said to Sho, waving his phone.

Sho nodded again and Jun dashed outside of the room. It was only when Jun’s footsteps weren’t heard anymore that Sho was able to move. He dragged himself back to the sofa and sighed. What a fool, of course he wouldn’t talk about such thing so suddenly like that, he thought to himself.

\---

“So, what did he say?”

“He came close to where I was sitting and I dashed out, pretending that I was calling someone on my phone,” Jun massaged his temple.

“Idiot. Then what was that all for?”

“I don’t know. Nino. I’m just. I don’t think that’s the best thing to do,” Jun leaned his back to the wall and squatted, “What am I doing?”

“Exactly,” Nino replied.

“And now how do I have to face him?” Jun whined.

“Your move, your call. Don’t ask me.”

“Oh god, I’m such an idiot.”

“Yes you are,” Nino’s voice faltered a bit, “I’m on the building already. I’ll come to the green room now. You can go do whatever you want but be sure to be back before filming starts.”

“Ah. Yes. I see,” Jun paused, “Thanks, Nino.”

“Stop thanking me for nothing and actually do something. That’d be better,” Nino said before hanging the phone up.

Jun drooped his head and put his hands on his knees, “Just what the hell have I done?”


End file.
